Thank Goodness for the Rain
by AliceGoBoom
Summary: Suddenly there were three hard knocks at his door. ‘Hope its mom with my coffee.’ Tweek thought, ‘I could really use some.’ Another impatient knock at the door. “Don’t keep me waiting, spaz.” A familiar voice mumbled. /ONESHOT/ CraigXTweek Fluff


It was cold.

It was wet.

Craig was pissed.

He had been walking to GameStop in an already not to so good mood when he saw a bright flash of lightening slash across sky. Followed by a loud, thundering crack that seemed to echo all around South Park.

Not even a minute after did it begin to rain needles.

Craig was soaked and, cursing, he ran aimlessly in the blinding rain, looking for a safe place to wait out the storm.

---

Tweek cursed under his breath, his shaking fingers fumbling to put the buttons on his shirt into place.

"Jesus Christ." He mumbled angrily.

After a few more seconds of failed attempts, he gave up on the last two and fell back on his bed.

Thank goodness it was Saturday.

Tweek loved his Saturdays.

There was no school on Saturdays.

No school meant no people.

And no people meant that there was no one to make fun of his...tweekness and no one to make him nervous.

Yeah, sure he was nervous _all the time_, what with the gnomes stealing his underwear and all, but he felt a little better in the (no so much) sanctity of his own home.

He was especially thankful Craig hadn't shown up at his house lately.

Craig just loved to make his life miserable.

Sure, Craig was Tweek's best friend, there was no doubt about that, in fact Craig was Tweek's _only _friend.

It was just lately Craig had been making Tweek _**real **_nervous.

Whenever he would see him in the halls at school Craig would wave, like he normally did, but Tweek would blush and meekly wave back.

That wasn't normal...

When Craig would sit next to him at lunch or chat he would get all sweaty and stutter with all his words.

Not that that was anything new, really...but still!

Tweek let out a long sigh.

Just thinking about Craig was making his face heat up.

He went to open the window but stopped when he noticed it pouring outside.

'How come I didn't hear it start raining...this sucks, I was gonna get Call of Duty today.' He thought sadly.

Tweek shook his head in disappointment.

Suddenly there were three hard knocks at his door.

'Hope its mom with my coffee.' Tweek thought, 'I could _**really **_use some right now.'

When could he _**not **_some...?

Another impatient knock at the door.

"Alright, alright, hold on, Christ." Tweek groaned as he got up sluggishly and opened the door.

"Don't keep me waiting, spaz." A familiar voice mumbled.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Tweek yelled and fell on his butt in a hurry to get away.

"What the hell is your problem, man?" Craig (the familiar voice) asked and walked into the room.

Tweek stared up at him, the blush covering his face.

"Shit, you got a fever now too? Are you contagious? If you're contagious and you get me sick you're Im gonna mess you up." Craig said darkly, flashing the bird.

Tweek watched as Craig walked over to help him up, stretching out his right hand.

He froze and clenched his eyes shut.

"N-no!" He yelled.

Craig stopped. "No what?" He asked.

Tweek looked back up at him then to his outstretched hand.

He sighed. Craig was his best friend and that was it, that's all they were going to be.

Might as well get over it.

"N-no, I don't have a f-fever and no I'm not con-contagious." Tweek stuttered and reached for Craig's hand.

Craig had him back on his feet in the blink of an eye.

Tweek mentally swooned over his best friends strong arms.

Suddenly something was shoved under his nose.

Tweek sniffed and let the strong scent of coffee overwhelm him.

"Your mom asked me to bring it up for you." Craig said in a bored tone.

Tweek took the cup form him with trembling hands. "T-thanks.

Craig nodded and took a seat on the bed, resting his head on his palm.

It reminded Tweek of that famous statue.

'The thinker.' He giggled from behind his mug.

"What?!" Craig snapped, flipping him off.

"N-nothing!" Tweek squeaked and sat down next to him.

He absently sipped his coffee and saw Craig staring at him silently.

Tweek looked to his coffee then back to Craig, holding the cup out.

"You-ngh!-you want s-some?" He asked with a twitch.

Craig stared at him for a moment before shaking his head.

Tweek looked confused.

How could anyone _**not **_want coffee.

He still couldn't get over the fact the Craig just didn't like the stuff.

He sighed and took another gulp.

Then it got quiet.

'Awkward.' Tweek thought, getting more and more nervous. "Son um-gah!-what are you do-doing here anyway?" Tweek stuttered.

Craig flipped him off. "Rude much?" He stated with a blank face.

Tweek snapped.

"Gah! Its-Its not as if I d-don't want you around! Ngh! Its j-just that-gah!-I was ju-just-Jesus Christ, too much pressure!" He yelled and pulled his hands to his head, spilling a bit of coffee on his bed.

"Tweekers! Calm down, I was just messing around, geez." Craig laughed and patted Tweek's head.

Tweek stopped twitching and listened to Craig's laugh.

He loved his laugh.

"I came over cause I got drenched by that storm out there." He waved a hand towards the window. "So I headed to your house since it was closest."

Craig shrugged nonchalantly.

"Where were you going?" Tweek asked.

"GameStop."

That wasn't right...GameStop was in the opposite direction of Tweek's house.

"What time did you leave?"

"Geez, does it matter? I don't know, around 12:15 maybe?" Craig said impatiently.

Tweek did the math.

He was always good at math, its just people couldn't tell with his spaziness and all.

The storm had started around 12:25 and that meant that Craig had already been halfway there by time the storm started, closer to Clyde's house.

Craig had chosen to come to Tweek's even though Clyde's house was closer.

He grinned in happiness.

Craig had chosen _**him**_.

Craig noticed Tweek go quiet and sighed in frustration.

Tweek always seemed to go off into his own little world.

Then he watched as Tweek got this goofy grin in his face.

Craig scooted closer to him.

No reaction from Tweek, that goody smile still on his face.

Then he got on his knees and put his face about two inches away from Tweek's cheek.

_**Still **_no reaction form the spaz.

Craig smirked and blew warm air into Tweek's ear.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Tweek screamed and jumped a foot in the air.

Craig laughed. He knew Tweek would freak like this, he just couldn't help himself, he was just too cu-

Laughter stopped, replaced by a stern face.

Dudes didn't think other dudes were cute.

Tweek was just fun to mess with.

That's all it was....

"What w-was that for! Did the gn-gnomes put you up to that?" He asked and stared at Craig with big, helpless eyes.

Craig shook his head and slid to the ground in front of him.

"G-geez, Craig. What the hell m-man?" Tweek asked in an irritated voice.

"Aw, c'mon Tweek, lighten up." Craig laughed again and gave Tweek a shove.

Tweek pouted and shoved back.

Craig glared and pushed his chest.

Tweek did the same.

Okay, now Craig was getting irritated.

He got up and tackled Tweek off the bed.

Tweek cried out and hit the ground with a loud thump, trying to fight back.

They both rolled on the floor, bumping into Tweek's bedpost, his dresser, his closet door, everything.

Wonder what Tweek's parents thought was going on.

Wonder if they were use to it by now…

When they both hit their heads on Tweek's TV stand they stopped and began to laugh.

Craig's chest shook on top of Tweek's.

Tweek put a hand over his mouth as he giggled into Craig's shoulder.

Craig rested his forehead on top of Tweek's as they laughed about their childish antics.

The laughter slowly faded into silence as Tweek stared at Craig, with a small smile on his face.

Craig stared back quietly.

It got realy silent.

Tweek's leg was falling asleep, and he was about to say something when Craig made no effort to get off.

But before he could open his mouth, Craig closed his eyes and leaned forward.

Tweek panicked in his head and clenched his eyes shut.

Wait, maybe this was a dream!

He'd had dreams like this before and any minute now he'd wake up in bed, flushed and a nervous wreck.

As soon as Craig pressed his lips to his, Tweek's eyes shot open.

This was definitely not a dream.

It was all too real.

Tweek slowly closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss.

Craig sighed and broke the kiss first, leaving Tweek very dazed.

"Christ." Tweek shivered as Craig caressed his neck with his lips.

"You said it." Craig mumbled.

Tweek couldn't see, but he was sure Craig was smiling.

"Craig...h-how long have you..." His voice trailed off, trying to find the right words.

Craig rested his head on Tweek's chest.

"A while, actually."

It was true.

Craig had wanted Tweek for quite some time, he just tried to deny it.

But It had taken him a while to realize what it al meant and that he was hopelessly attracted to Tweek.

He couldn't get enough of the spazzy, over reactive, nervous, accident prone, crazy blond.

He was like his anti-depressant.

Like his anti-_drug._

_Jus his drug in general._

Craig looked outside and noticed the rain had stopped.

"You wanna go to GameStop with me?" He asked.

Tweek nodded vigorously.

Craig smirked and grabbed Tweek's hand, pulling him up with him.

Tweek clung to Craig's chest for a moment before looking up into his cool, dark eyes.

"Um-ngh!-C-Craig?"

"Yeah?"

"Y-you could have gone to Clyde's and-" Tweek was cut off by Craig's warm lips on his won again.

"I know, I like you more though." Craig said with a smirk.

Tweek smiled and went to get his jacket.

"You know, Clyde's going to be jealous." He said happily.

Craig laughed.

"I know, now c'mon." He said and grabbed Tweek's hand, leading him downstairs and out into the warm sun of the new day.

---

Haha! Lovit?! I don't know, it was okay I guess. Anywho! Please review! :DDD


End file.
